1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a microphone, more particularly to a battery-operated wireless microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wireless microphone usually utilizes a battery set mounted therein as a power source. In the conventional wireless microphone, the battery set is received in a battery-mounting seat that is disposed in a sleeve. In such a configuration, the battery set cannot be effectively positioned such that the battery set may wobble between the battery seat and the sleeve whenever the conventional wireless microphone is waved, thereby resulting in signal interruption during use.